jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste Morne
Celeste Morne war eine Jedi-Meisterin des Alten Ordens, die zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege auf Ossus geboren wurde. Sie gehörte den Schatten des Jedi-Geheimbunds an und führte in seinem Auftrag einige brisante Missionen im Zusammenhang mit Sith-Artefakten aus. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege wurde sie im Jahr 3963 VSY mit der Suche nach dem Muur-Talisman beauftragt, was sie schließlich mit Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph zusammenbrachte. Auf dem Eisplaneten Jebble ergriff der Talisman von ihr Besitz und verwandelte die dort anwesenden Mandalorianer in Rakghouls, woraufhin Zayne sie mit dem Versprechen, sie eines Tages zu retten, in einer speziellen Stasiskammer einschloss. Allerdings konnte der Jedi sein Versprechen nicht einlösen, da die Mandalorianer kurz darauf Jebble bombardierten. Erst vier Jahrtausende des ewigen Kampfes mit dem Geist von Karness Muur später wurde Celeste von Darth Vader auf einem unbewohnten Mond aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit und setzte erneut die Rakghoul-Seuche frei. Nach Vaders Flucht verbrachte sie weitere zwanzig Jahre auf dem Planetoiden, bis zur Ankunft einer Gruppe der Rebellen-Allianz, zu der auch Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa gehörten. Mittels eines Shuttles gelang Celeste und ihren Rakghouls die Flucht und für die folgenden 130 Jahre durchstreifte die Jedi von der Macht des Talismans am Leben erhaltend die Galaxis, bis sie auf dem von ihr gekaperten Sternzerstörer Iron Sun mit Cade Skywalker und seinen Freunden zusammentraf. Zusammen entwickelten sie einen Plan, um Darth Krayts Terrorherrschaft über die Galaxis zu beenden. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Celeste auf [[Ossus.]] Celeste wurde während des Großen Sith-Krieges auf Ossus geboren und verbrachte ihre Jugend auf dem idyllischen Planeten, wo sie auch ihre Ausbildung als Jedi begann. Nach dem verheerenden Angriff durch die Sith im Jahr 3996 VSY verließ sie zusammen mit ihrer Familie Ossus und streifte durch die Galaxis, bis sie von Krynda Draay entdeckt wurde und unter der Meisterin ihre Jedi-Ausbildung ohne Wissen des Jedi-Rates im Draay-Anwesen auf Coruscant fortsetzte. Nach der Gründung des Jedi-Geheimbunds, der seitdem die Rückkehr der Sith mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern suchte, intensivierte sich ihr Training nochmals, da sie von diesem Zeitpunkt an von Lucien Draay zum Jedi-Schatten ausgebildet wurde.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign GuideRebellion – Vector In den folgenden Jahren führte sie für Lucien eine Vielzahl verdeckter Aufträge aus, die größtenteils mit der Beschaffung oder Zerstörung von gefährlichen Sith-Artefakten einhergingen. So zerstörte Celeste unter anderem die letzte Kopie der Epistel von Marka Ragnos und fand sowohl das Amulett von Jori Daragon als auch das Auge von Horak-Mul. Durch ihre Erfolge und die stetig wachsende Beherrschung der Macht ernannte man sie später sogar zur Jedi-Meisterin, obwohl sie dem Orden offiziell nicht angehörte.Knights of the Old Republic – Vector Die Suche nach dem Muur-Talisman Schreckensvision und erste Erfolge miniatur|rechts|[[Karness Muur in der Vision.]] Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege im Jahr 3963 VSY empfingen die Meister des Geheimbunds eine Vision, in der sie einen Sith-Lord mit einem Amulett sahen, der das von Mandalorianern besetzte Taris beherrschte. Die Mandalorianer waren jedoch mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert und während Q'Anilia, Feln und Xamar von den Bestien angegriffen wurden, erschienen ihnen vier Männer aus verschiedenen Zeitepochen: Der flüchtige Zayne Carrick, ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung, ein ruhiger Jugendlicher und ein ironischer Pirat. Überzeugt davon, dass die Vision durch den Muur-Talisman ausgelöst wurde, der Jahrtausende zuvor verloren ging und sich nun mit der angenommenen Bedrohung durch Zayne Carrick zusammenschloss, berichteten die Meister Lucien Draay über die Vision. Nach einer Konsultation von Naga Sadows alten Aufzeichnungen entschied dieser aufgrund der gebotenen Dringlichkeit, einen seiner persönlichen Agenten mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Sein Schatten sollte auf Taris nach dem Talisman suchen, ihn bergen und schließlich unschädlich machen. Dafür wählte er Celeste Morne aus, die sich derzeit in der Nähe von Taris befand und die im Laufe der Jahre zur besten Agentin des Geheimbunds geworden war. miniatur|links|Celeste trifft auf [[Zayne Carrick und Gryph.]] Nach der Ankunft auf Taris machte sich Celeste sofort auf den Weg in die Unterstadt, um dort im Gebiet der Rakghouls nach dem Talisman zu suchen. Dabei stieß sie zufällig auf die von den Monstern verfolgte Polizeichefin Noana Sowrs, die sie vor den Rakghouls rettete. Daraufhin erklärte Noana der Jedi, dass der Widerstand von den Mandalorianern in eine Falle gelockt und fast vollständig ausgelöscht worden war. Allerdings war die Mutter von zwei Kindern, die sie noch rechtzeitig vom Planeten hatte schaffen können, bereits von einer der Bestien gebissen worden, sodass sie bald ebenfalls zu einer von ihnen werden würde. Sie bat Celeste darum, sie zu töten, damit ihr dieses Schicksal erspart blieb, was die Jedi-Meisterin nach der Verwandlung auch ausführte. Kurz darauf stürmten Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph – ebenfalls verfolgt von Rakghouls – an ihr vorbei, saßen nun jedoch in einer Sackgasse fest, sodass Celeste abermals einschreiten musste. Nachdem Zayne den hysterischen Gryph beruhigt hatte, erklärten die beiden, wie sie in diese Situation gekommen waren, als die Jedi jedoch hörte, dass man sie des Dorfes der Ausgestoßenen verwiesen hatte, ließ sie sie einfach stehen. Allerdings folgten ihr Zayne und Gryph durch die Katakomben der planetaren Stadt, wobei sie sich etwas mit Celeste unterhielten. Als diese jedoch erfuhr, dass sie es mit Zayne Carrick, dem angeblichen Mörder der tarisianischen Padawane zu tun hatte, wollte sie ihn zunächst der Gerechtigkeit zuführen, nach dem folgenden Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Gryph kam die Jedi jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er aufgrund seiner Tollpatschigkeit niemanden getötet haben konnte. Kurz darauf wurde die Unterstadt von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert, die nicht vom orbitalen Bombardement verursacht wurden, sondern auf Grabungen in diesem Gebiet hinwiesen. Bevor die drei flüchten konnten, stürzten sie bei der nächsten starken Erschütterung in einen Schacht, der sie weiter in die Tiefen der Planetenoberfläche führte. Nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen waren, beobachteten Zayne, Gryph und Celeste eine Gruppe Mandalorianer unter der Führung von Pulsipher, die ein antikes Artefakt geborgen hatten und nun zur Oberfläche zurückkehrten. Entschlossen, den Talisman ihrem Auftrag gemäß nach Coruscant zu bringen, folgte Celeste den Mandalorianern mittels eines Jet-Packs, wobei sich Zayne und Gryph ihr abermals anschlossen. An der Oberfläche angekommen schlichen sich die drei in eines der mandalorianischen Schiffe, das kurz darauf Taris verließ. Aufmarschgebiet Jebble miniatur|rechts|[[Marn Hierogryph|Gryph tarnt sich als Mandalorianer.]] Nach einer längeren Reise durch den Hyperraum erreichte Pulsiphers Schiff Mar'eyce den Eisplaneten Jebble, den die Mandalorianer derzeit als Aufmarschgebiet für neue Rekruten nutzten. Kurz vor der Landung beobachteten die drei blinden Passagiere aus einem Lüftungsschacht heraus Pulsipher und seine Kameraden, als Gryph fast für ihre Entdeckung gesorgt hätte, weil Pulsipher ebenfalls verschlüsselte Wirtschaftsdaten und Berichte Lucien Draays erbeutet hatte. Zayne konnte dies allerdings verhindern und sie erfuhren, dass der Mandalorianer mit dem Artefakt der Sith versuchen wollte, seine Diskreditierung vor Mandalore dem Ultimativen aufgrund seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit für Demagol aufzuheben. Als Celeste jedoch versuchte, mittels des Jedi-Gedankentricks Pulsipher dazu zu bewegen, den Talisman aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen, ergriff das Artefakt von dem Mandalorianer Besitz, woraufhin er einen seiner Kameraden tötete. Mit der Aussicht auf die Erweckung der dem Talisman innewohnenden Macht entschied sich Celeste kurz nach der Landung, Pulsipher weiterhin zu beobachten und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzupassen. Während sich die Jedi durch das Lager der Mandalorianer schlich, wurden Zayne und Gryph fälschlicherweise für Rekruten gehalten und erfuhren so, dass eine Invasion des friedlichen Planeten Alderaan geplant war. Zayne folgte daraufhin Celeste und teilte ihr die zuvor erhaltenen Informationen mit, Gryph besorgte sich inzwischen angespornt von der Aussicht auf die Wirtschaftsdaten der Draays eine Mandalorianische Rüstung, was ihnen eine Tarnung zum Betreten der Kriegsschmiede verschaffte. Dazu gab er Zayne und Celeste als die Gefangenen „Joam und Hettie Hierogarl“ aus, die er Pulsipher überstellen sollte. miniatur|links|Zayne und Celeste überblicken das Aufmarschgebiet auf [[Jebble.]] Nachdem sie die Basis betreten hatten, löste Gryph durch eine Unachtsamkeit im Umgang mit seinem Blaster einen Einsturz aus, der die Gruppe trennte und die mandalorianischen Wachen auf sie aufmerksam machte. Doch bevor diese Zayne und Celeste in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten, verwandelten sich die Soldaten in Rakghouls und lösten somit ein Chaos im Camp aus, dem immer mehr Mandalorianer zum Opfer fielen. Verstört darüber, dass die ansonsten primitiven Bestien mit Blastern um sich schossen, kämpften sich die beiden Jedi durch die Festung bis zu einem Balkon vor, von dem aus sie das komplette Aufmarschgebiet überblicken konnten. Mit Schrecken wurde ihnen daraufhin klar, was die tausenden Soldaten verursachen würden, wenn sie die Rakghoul-Seuche nach Alderaan und somit in die Galaxis hinaustrügen. Durch die Tollpatschigkeit Zaynes rutschten die beiden auf dem Weg zum Kommunikationszentrum einen Abhang hinunter. Unten angekommen fragte Celeste den Padawan, wie er überhaupt in die Situation gekommen sei, vor seinen Meistern zu flüchten. Daraufhin erklärte Zayne ihr, was damals auf Taris vorgefallen war, woraufhin Celeste ihm Mut zusprach – allerdings ohne ihr Wissen um den Geheimbund zu offenbaren. miniatur|rechts|Celeste erstattet [[Lucien Draay Bericht.]] Inzwischen war Gryph in das Datenzentrum der Basis eingedrungen, wo er die Wirtschaftsdaten auf einem Datapad entdeckte. Bevor er sich jedoch die Daten ansehen konnte, erschien auf dem Display ein Bericht Lucien Draays über den Muur-Talisman und die geheime Mission seiner Schatten, in dem auch Celeste Morne erwähnt wurde. Gleichzeitig erreichten auch Zayne und Celeste das Kommunikationszentrum, von dem aus Celeste Lucien Draay kontaktierte, während Zayne draußen Wache hielt. Nachdem sie über die derzeitige Situation und die Bedrohung für Alderaan berichtet hatte, erteilte ihr Lucien den Befehl, den Talisman sicherzustellen und in eine Sicherheitsanlage des Geheimbunds zu bringen sowie Zayne Carrick unverzüglich zu töten. Als sie ihre Zweifel darüber äußerte, ob dies die richtige Entscheidung sei, machte der Meister ihr mit dem Verweis auf ihre Vergangenheit klar, dass es ihre Mission sei, die Interessen des Geheimbunds mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen. Nach dem Beenden der Verbindung betrat auch Zayne das Zentrum, um die Moomo Williwaw bei Taris über ihren Aufenthaltsort zu informieren und eine Nachricht an Cassus Fett zu senden. Obwohl Celeste bereits zum tödlichen Schlag ausgeholt hatte während sich Zayne dem Kommunikationssystem widmete, entschied sie sich schließlich dagegen. Durch Zaynes Beweggründe für die Warnung an die Mandalorianer wurde ihr klar, dass es wirklich die falsche Entscheidung wäre. Nach dem Gespräch machte sich Zayne auf den Weg zurück in die Zitadelle, um nach Zayne zu suchen, wurde dabei jedoch von zwei Rakghouls außer Gefecht gesetzt und in Pulsiphers Labor geschafft. Besessen miniatur|links|Die [[Rakghouls verneigen sich vor Celeste.]] Während des Verhörs durch den Mandalorianer erfuhr er über eine Stasiskapsel, die von den Sith als Lord Dreypas Kerker und Folterinstrument bekannt war, bevor sich der Talisman von der Aussicht auf einen machtsensitiven Besitzer selbstständig machte und versuchte, von Zayne Besitz zu ergreifen. Doch in diesem Moment erreichte auch Celeste den Raum und versuchte den Talisman von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, obwohl Zayne sich opfern wollte, um weiteren Schaden durch die Seuche zu vermeiden. Als schließlich auch Gryph den Schauplatz erreichte, überzeugte Celeste den Talisman davon, anstatt Zayne sie selbst auszuwählen. Dieser schlang sich um ihren Hals, woraufhin sie eine Vision des Sith-Lords Karness Muur erlebte und auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Als sie sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, stellte Celeste erstaunt fest, dass die Rakghouls nun unter ihrem Kommando standen. Besessen von der dunklen Macht des Talismans befahl sie den Bestien daraufhin, alle verbliebenen Mandalorianer zu töten. Durch die Vereinigung mit dem Talisman erhielt Celeste auch Zugriff auf das Wissen von Karness Muur, das sie die wahre Natur der Rakghoul-Seuche erkennen ließ. miniatur|rechts|Celeste wird von [[Zayne Carrick|Zayne im Kerker eingeschlossen.]] Nachdem Gryph und Zaynes Lichtschwert von den Rakghouls auf ihren Befehl hin geborgen worden waren, enthüllte der Snivvianer Zayne Celestes wahren Auftrag und ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Geheimbund. Im folgenden Streitgespräch teilte sie dem Padawan die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Beweggründe zum Beitritt zum Geheimbund mit. Zayne führte ihr allerdings vor Augen, dass die Methoden ihrer Meister falsch waren und sie selbst drohte zu dem zu werden, was man zuvor ihm und seinen Kameraden prophezeit hatte: Ein Sith, der den Tod unzähliger Lebewesen durch eine von der Dunklen Seite erschaffene Armee verursachte. Erschüttert von Zaynes Argumenten erkannte Celeste ihren Fehler und bat ihn darum, sie zu töten, bevor sie noch schlimmeres Leid verursachen konnte. Allerdings kam Zayne die Idee, den Kerker Lord Dreypas zu nutzen, um den Talisman und damit Karness Muur von der Welt abzuschotten. Bevor Zayne die Kammer versiegelte, gab ihm Celeste einige Hinweise auf die zu unternehmenden Schritte. Er solle sie nach Odryn zum Schrein der Erhabenen bringen, wo Wissenschaftler des Geheimbunds Sith-Artefakte untersuchten, und überreichte ihm einen Schlüssel, um dort Zutritt zu erlangen. Mit dem Versprechen Zaynes, sie bald wieder aus dem Kerker zu befreien und ihr zu helfen, bat Celeste den Padawan, nach Krynda Draay zu suchen und sie über die Machenschaften ihres Sohnes zu informieren, da sie von der Rechtschaffenheit der Jedi-Meisterin überzeugt war. miniatur|links|[[Jarael als Celeste mit ihren Freunden auf Odryn.]] Durch das Versiegeln des Kerkers wurde auch der Einfluss des Talismans auf die Rakghouls unterbrochen, die daraufhin außer Kontrolle gerieten und sich gegenseitig angriffen. Doch bevor Zayne und Gryph von den Bestien überrannt werden konnten, traf die Moomo Williwaw ein und rettete die beiden von Jebble. Als sie den Orbit erreichten, traf auch Cassus Fetts Flotte über dem Eisplaneten ein und eröffneten unverzüglich das orbitale Bombardement mittels nuklearer Sprengköpfe. Zutiefst erschüttert beobachtete Zayne den Untergang des Planeten, der für die kommenden Jahrtausende unbewohnbar sein würde, und trauerte um Celeste, die wahrscheinlich diesem Inferno mitsamt Kerker und Talisman zum Opfer gefallen war. Nachdem Cassus Fett Zayne für die Warnung gedankt und ihnen freies Geleit gewährt hatte, erklärte Zayne seinen Freunden die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. Entschlossen, den Jedi-Geheimbund zu Fall zu bringen, machten sie sich anschließend auf den Weg nach Odryn, wo sich Jarael für Celeste ausgab, um nicht den Argwohn der Einheimischen zu erregen. Allerdings flog die Tarnung kurz darauf auf, was Meister Feln zu dem Schluss brachte, dass Zayne die Agentin des Geheimbunds getötet haben müsse. Als sich Zayne und Gryph später mit der Hilfe Xamars Zutritt zum Draay-Anwesen auf Coruscant verschafft hatten, informierte Zayne seinen Meister über das wahre Schicksal Celestes und die Macht des Muur-Talismans, wobei er noch immer von Celestes Tod auf Jebble ausging.Knights of the Old Republic – Wiedergutmachung Vom Dunklen Lord befreit Besitz und Verkauf miniatur|rechts|[[Schurk-Heren entdeckt die „Jebble-Truhe“.]] Doch entgegen Zaynes Annahme überstand der Sith-Kerker das Bombardement unbeschadet und versank in den Fluten der geschmolzenen Eismassen. Innerhalb der nächsten Jahrtausende kehrte der Planet in seinen vorherigen Zustand zurück und Celeste wurde unter kilometerdicken Eisschichten begraben, wo der Kerker um 1400 VSY von Bergleuten entdeckt wurde. Da sie den Behälter nicht öffnen oder mit Scannern sondieren konnten, nahmen die Bergleute an, dass etwas äußerst Wertvolles darin versteckt sein müsse, woraufhin einer dieser Männer seine Kameraden tötete und das Artefakt vom Planeten schaffte. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entstanden immer neue Gerüchte um die „Jebble-Truhe“, wobei die Aussicht auf einen Jedi-Schatz den Wert stetig in die Höhe trieb und die jeweiligen Besitzer strenge Geheimhaltung übten, um eine Entdeckung durch den Jedi-Orden zu vermeiden. Oftmals wurde sogar Blut vergossen, um in den Besitz der Truhe zu gelangen, sodass sogar ein Krieg um das Artefakt ausgefochten wurde. Allerdings überlebte niemand den Konflikt auf Aridus, sodass die Truhe mit unbekanntem Inhalt für lange Zeit zwischen den Gebeinen der Kämpfer ruhte. Erst einige Jahre vor dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums fand die Crew der Uhumele unter Captain Schurk-Heren das umkämpfte Artefakt.Dark Times – Vector miniatur|links|Die Truhe wird versteckt. Erst nach dem Ende der Klonkriege mit der Ausrufung des Imperiums und dem Ergehen von Order 66 entschied sich Schurk-Heren schließlich dazu, die Truhe zu verkaufen. Er und seine Freunde hatten bereits viel durchgemacht, dem flüchtigen Jedi Dass Jennir und dem Widerstandskämpfer Bomo Grünborke Zuflucht gewährt. Nachdem jedoch die Suche nach der Familie des Nosaurianers ein grausames Ende nahm, entschied sich Dennir, die Uhumele zu verlassen. Wenig später wurde ein weiteres Crewmitglied, der Phindaner Janks, bei einer imperialen Razzia auf einem Marktplatz aufgegriffen und inhaftiert, den anderen gelang die Flucht. Als kurz darauf ein alter Bekannter des Yarkora Interesse an der Truhe bekundete, beschloss Heren schließlich den Verkauf des Artefakts. In weiser Voraussicht versteckte die Crew sie jedoch in einem unbekannten Asteroidenfeld, was sich schon kurz nach der Ankunft auf Mimban als Glücksfall herausstellte: Haka Hai brach seine Vereinbarung und nahm die Crew der Uhumele gefangen, nur durch den Einsatz von Bomo Grünborke gelang ihnen schließlich die Flucht, wobei allerdings der Elomin „Sniffles“ sein Leben ließ.Dark Times – Parallelen miniatur|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader und Peturri untersuchen das antike Hologramm.]] In der Zwischenzeit litt Janks unter den Befragungsmethoden des noch jungen Galaktischen Imperiums, bis er etwa drei Monate nach der Order 66 von Darth Vader persönlich zur Uhumele und ihrer antiken Fracht befragt wurde. Auch Janks war damals bereits Crewmitglied unter Captain Heren gewesen, als dieser die Jebble-Truhe entdeckte. Zusammen mit den Informationen von Janks und den Forschungen Fane Peturris, die auf ein Sith-Artefakt aus der Vergangenheit hinwiesen, arrangierte Vader ein neuerliches Kaufangebot für die Truhe, was ungefähr drei Wochen später Schurk-Heren erreichte. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt auf einem unbekannten Mond nahe Aridus berichtete der Captain Bomo und den noch immer trauernden anderen Crewmitgliedern über die lange Geschichte des Artefakts und das Leid, welches von ihm verursacht wurde. Jedoch stellte sich auch diesmal kurz nach der Landung heraus, dass sie wiederum in eine Falle gelockt worden waren. Nachdem die Freunde von den Sturmtruppen Vaders festgesetzt wurden, gingen der Sith-Lord und Peturri nochmals die gesammelten Daten durch, wobei sie auch eine Holo-Aufzeichnung von Marn Hierogryph sichteten, in der er seine ganz eigene Version der Begegnung mit Celeste Morne und dem Muur-Talisman wiedergab. Der Projektor war bei der Eroberung von Muunilinst unter anderen Kostbarkeiten entdeckt worden und so in die Hände der Imperialen gelangt. Böses Erwachen miniatur|links|Celeste erwacht nach 4000 Jahren. Obwohl Peturri zur Vorsicht riet, zeigte sich Vader ungeduldig und zerschnitt den Behälter, in dem sich Dreypas Kerker befand, kurzerhand mit seinem Lichtschwert. Während sich der Wissenschaftler bemühte, eiligst seinen Schutzanzug zum Schutz vor der Rakghoul-Seuche anzulegen, öffnete der Sith-Lord bereits den Kerker und befreite somit die seit fast 4000 Jahren schlafende Celeste Morne. Nach kurzer Zeit erwachte die Jedi-Meisterin in dem Glauben, dass Zayne sein Versprechen hatte einlösen und sie sowohl aus dem Kerker als auch vom Muur-Talisman befreien können. Doch nach dem Moment der Desorientierung realisierte sie, dass es nicht der Padawan war, der sie befreit hatte und sie noch immer mit dem Talisman und Karness Muur verbunden war. Dessen Geist äußerte sich sofort empört über die verschwendeten Jahrtausende in Gefangenschaft, als auch Celeste langsam ihre Benommenheit bekämpfte. Von Peturri erfuhr sie daraufhin, dass nahezu 4000 Jahre vergangen, der Geheimbund aufgelöst, die Rakghouls auf der Oberfläche von Taris ausgelöscht und die Mandalorianer von der Eroberung der Republik abgehalten worden waren. Als sie jedoch erfuhr, dass die Republik unlängst von den Sith unter maßgeblicher Beteiligung Vaders gestürzt worden war, zündete sie sofort ihr Lichtschwert, um Darth Vader anzugreifen. miniatur|rechts|Der Kampf zwischen Vader und Celeste. Während des folgenden Kampfes wurde der ebenfalls in der Zitadelle gefangen gehaltenen Crew der Uhumele klar, dass sie schnellstmöglich von dort verschwinden mussten. Indessen versuchte Vader, Celeste auf seine Seite zu ziehen, die sich nun gegen den Willen von zwei Sith-Lords gleichzeitig verteidigen musste. Von Vader in die Ecke gedrängt und den Versuchen Muurs, sie von ihrer Unterlegenheit zu überzeugen, widerstehend, ging Celeste in Gedanken durch, dass der Galaxis im Falle von Vaders Sieg ein Inferno widerfahren würde. Jedoch begriff auch dieser gleichzeitig, dass er das Joch Palpatines nur durch das Karness Muurs ersetzen würde, könnte er den Talisman für sich beanspruchen. Als Peturri auch noch versuchte zu fliehen, wurde dem ehemaligen Jedi klar, dass auch dies nur eine von Palpatine inszenierte Probe für seinen neuen Schüler war. Dies nutzte Celeste dazu, durch die Verwandlung des Wissenschaftlers in einen Rakghoul für Ablenkung zu sorgen und ihre Lichtschwert wieder an sich zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig setzte auch Schurk-Heren seinen Fluchtplan in Gang, indem er einen Klonkrieger niederschlug und dessen Waffe zur Befreiung seiner Freunde nutzte. miniatur|links|Celeste entfesselt die Macht des Talismans. Celeste konnte nun erneut den Kampf gegen Vader und seine Soldaten aufnehmen, erkannte jedoch bald, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Indem sie sich der Macht des Talismans – sehr zum Missfallen Muurs – hingab, verwandelte sie alle Klonkrieger ebenfalls in Rakghouls, die sich nun gegen Darth Vader wandten und ihn zum Rückzug zwangen. Doch auch die Crew der Uhumele blieb nicht unverschont, da auch die menschliche Crys Taanzer nicht gegen die Macht des Talismans immun war und sich zur Bestürzung ihrer Freunde in eine der Bestien verwandelte, die Captain Heren schweren Herzens erschießen musste. Während Darth Vader und die Uhumele von der Oberfläche des Mondes flüchteten, bereitete sich Celeste Morne auf eine lange Zeit nur in der Gesellschaft der Rakghouls und des Geistes von Karness Muur vor. Obwohl dieser über die Geschehnisse tobte, fand Celeste Trost darin, dass sie Lord Dreypas Kerker entkommen war und Karness Muur ebenso wie sie ein Gefangener war. Eine Falle für die Rebellen Fehlinformationen miniatur|rechts|Celeste verwandelt die [[Sturmtruppen.]] Doch während Celeste die nächsten zwanzig Jahre in der Abgeschiedenheit des Mondes verbrachte, entwickelte sich in der Galaxis eine Rebellion, die dem Imperium die Stirn bot und in der Schlacht von Yavin schließlich sogar den Todesstern zerstörte. In all diesen Jahren hatte Darth Vader jedoch nie die Jedi-Meisterin aus der Vorzeit vergessen und fragte sich, ob sie noch immer lebte und so möglicherweise noch immer von Nutzen für ihn sein könnte. Um dies zu verifizieren entsandte der Sith-Lord einen Sternzerstörer nach Aridus, der die Oberfläche des Mondes überprüfen sollte. Nachdem der Kontakt zu den drei Landefähren abgebrochen war, da Celeste ihre Besatzungen in Rakghouls verwandelt und so die Shuttles zum Absturz gebracht hatte, wurde dem Dunklen Lord klar, wie er die Rebellen-Allianz vernichten könnte. Er ließ den Doppelagenten Wyl Tarson Fehlinformationen über eine zurückgelassene Superwaffe des Imperiums in das Spionagenetzwerk der Rebellen einspeisen, was Mon Mothma zur Entsendung eines Untersuchungstrupps veranlasste. miniatur|links|[[Luke Skywalker wird von Celeste angegriffen.]] Kurz darauf machten sich der Millennium Falke mit Han Solo und Chewbacca und ein Rebellen-Transporter mit Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Deena Shan, Basso, Able und einigen anderen Soldaten auf den Weg zum abgelegenen Mond. Obwohl sie eine imperiale Falle vermuteten, landeten die Rebellen auf der Oberfläche und erkundeten die Wracks der Shuttles und die nähere Umgebung. Als Able jedoch über eine Hügelkante spähte, wurde er von den angreifenden Rakghouls überrannt, die die Rebellen sofort zum Rückzug veranlassten. Einige der Freiheitskämpfer infizierten sich per Biss mit der Seuche und griffen nun ebenfalls ihre Freunde an. Han, Deena, Chewbacca und Basso gelang der Rückzug an Bord des Falken, während Luke und Leia jedoch durch die Rakghouls von ihren Freunden abgeschnitten wurden. Derweil erwartete Celeste unter den Einflüsterungen Karness Muurs Luke Skywalker, der von den Rakghouls in Richtung einer Höhle zurückgedrängt wurde. Freiheit und Gefangenschaft miniatur|rechts|Der verwandelte [[Able mit Celeste und Karness Muur.]] In den Jahren der Abgeschiedenheit war Celeste kontinuierlich vom Geist des alten Sith-Lords bearbeitet worden, sodass es ihr immer schwerer fiel, sich an ihre Kindheit zu erinnern, und begann entsprechend Muurs Tirade, die Jedi dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Als Luke schließlich in der Höhle ankam, griff sie ihn zornig mit ihrem Lichtschwert an, was der nur rudimentär ausgebildete Jedi nahezu unmöglich parieren konnte. Inzwischen war der Falke in den Orbit zurückgekehrt, wurde dort jedoch von TIE-Jägern angegriffen und konnte Luke und Leia nicht zur Hilfe kommen. Nach kurzem Kampf hatte Celeste Luke schließlich in die Ecke gedrängt und verlangte von dem geschockten jungen Mann zu erfahren, in wessen Auftrag er gekommen sei. In diesem Moment betrat auch Leia die Höhle und versuchte Luke zu helfen, wurde aber von Celeste bemerkt. In ihrem Zorn unter Einfluss der Dunklen Seite wollte die Jedi-Meisterin Leia angreifen, wurde jedoch durch die Blasterschüsse Ables gestoppt, der den Ansturm der Rakghouls überlebt hatte und nun seinem General und der Prinzessin beistehen wollte. Angetrieben vom Zorn, der sich im Laufe von 4000 Jahren in ihr angesammelt hatte, verwandelte sie voller Hass den ehemaligen Klonkrieger in einen willenlosen Rakghoul und wandte sich daraufhin erneut den beiden Rebellen zu, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. [[Bild:Falke-Celeste.jpg|miniatur|links|Celeste schaut dem Millennium Falken hinterher.]] Doch in diesem Moment erkannte Karness Muur das Potenzial der beiden machtsensitiven Menschen und sah in ihnen die Chance seiner Wiedergeburt, um schließlich über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Aus diesem Grund löste er den Muur-Talisman von Celestes Hals und versuchte nun, Luke in Besitz zu nehmen. Allerdings warf sich Leia dazwischen, die zwar nicht völlig den Vorstellungen des Sith-Lords entsprach, jedoch ein ähnlich großes Potenzial wie Luke besaß. Doch nach dem ersten Moment in Freiheit realisierte Celeste, dass sie die Einsamkeit und Stille ohne die flüsternde Stimme des Sith-Lords in einer fremden Zeit, in einer unbekannten Galaxis nicht ertragen könnte. Bevor der Talisman sich vollständig um den Hals der Prinzessin legen konnte, schritt Celeste ein und nahm ihn erneut an sich. Diesmal geschah es jedoch freiwillig, einerseits aus dem Wunsch, nicht einsam zu sein, andererseits um Karness Muur nun seinerseits zu ihrem Gefangenen zu machen. Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum nun verlassenen Rebellen-Shuttle, als Luke sie darum bat, ihm mehr über die Macht zu verraten. Nachdem die Jedi-Meisterin ihn jedoch vor der in ihm liegenden Dunkelheit gewarnt hatte, verließ sie zusammen mit einigen Rakghouls den Mond, um diese fremde Galaxis zu erkunden. Bevor Luke und Leia von den übrigen Bestien angegriffen wurden, kehrte auch der Falke zur Oberfläche zurück und brachte die beiden sicher vom Planeten. Derweil erstatte der Captain des Sternzerstörers Lord Vader Bericht über die startenden Schiffe, doch als der Soldat sich in einen Rakghoul verwandelte, erkannte der Sith-Lord die Botschaft Celeste Mornes. Nun führerlos zerschellte das große Schiff auf der Oberfläche des Mondes, während die Rebellen zu ihren Freunden zurückkehrten und Celeste sich aufmachte, die Galaxis zu erkunden. Attentat auf Darth Krayt Heilende Macht [[Bild:Celeste-Iron Sun.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Celeste auf der Brücke der Iron Sun.]] In der Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen mischte sich Celeste Morne nicht weiter in die Belange der Galaxis ein, sodass sie auch den Tod Palpatines, die Gründung der Neuen Republik, den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und den Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg sowie den Aufstieg des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums unter der Fel-Dynastie bestenfalls aus der Ferne beobachtete. Erst im Jahr 127 NSY hatte Celeste erneut Kontakt mit der galaktischen Zivilisation, als sie unerwartet auf den ''Pellaeon''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Iron Sun traf. Nachdem ihr Shuttle an Bord geholt worden war, verwandelte die Jedi-Meisterin in der Annahme, dass es sich um ein Schiff von Darth Vaders Imperium handelte, die komplette Besatzung nach und nach in Rakghouls, sodass die letzten Botschaften der Crew von Monstern berichtete. Das imperiale Oberkommando nahm daraufhin an, dass das Schiff einem Masseschatten zum Opfer gefallen sei und verschwendete keine Ressourcen auf die Suche nach ihm und seiner Crew. Auch für die nächsten zehn Jahre konnte Celeste weitere Einmischungen in die Belange der Galaxis vermeiden und ignorierte die Bedrohung durch die Sith unter Darth Krayt sowie die erneute fast vollständige Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich mit den Datenbanken des Schiffes und informierte sich über alle wichtigen Ereignisse der galaktischen Geschichte. Wiederholt versuchte Karness Muur in dieser Zeit, Celeste zur Rückkehr in die Zivilisation zu bewegen, allein mit der Intention, dort seine Seuche zu verbreiten. Diese durchschaute jedoch die Pläne des Sith und verweigerte sich seinem Einfluss. Allerdings hatte Muur bereits gespürt, dass die Zeit der Einsamkeit bald vorbei sein und bald ein weiterer geeigneter Wirt für den Talisman eintreffen würde.Legacy – Vector miniatur|links|Celeste trennt die Gruppe. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, Darth Krayt Einhalt zu gebieten, machten sich Cade Skywalker – ein Nachfahre Luke Skywalkers –, seine Freunde Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue sowie der Jedi-Ritter Shado Vao und drei Imperiale Ritter im Jahr 137 NSY auf den Weg Had Abbadon, um dort einen Anschlag auf den Sith-Lord auszuführen. Während Cade in seinem Quartier auf der Mynock meditierte und Azlyn Rae vor der verschlossenen Tür versuchte, sich mit ihrem Jugendfreund zu versöhnen, empfing Cade unvermittelt eine Vision Celeste Mornes durch die Macht, ebenso wie die Jedi-Meisterin auf ihrem Schiff. Kurz darauf wurde das Schiff von den Gravitationsgeneratoren der Iron Sun aus dem Hyperraum und in den Hangar des Sternzerstörers gezogen. Nach dem vorsichtigen Verlassen der Mynock sah sich die Gruppe im Hangar um und entdeckte dort das alte Shuttle der Rebellen-Allianz und einige abgenagte Skelette. Als Shado, Cade und Jariah im nahen Korridor die Knochen untersuchten, wurde die Gruppe von einigen Rakghouls angegriffen, wobei Azlyn und Cade verletzt wurden, bevor Celeste sie zurückrufen konnte. Bevor sie sich jedoch angemessen entschuldigen konnte, bemerkte die Jedi-Meisterin, dass Cade und Azlyn mit der Seuche infiziert worden waren, woraufhin sie Shado und Jariah mit der Macht in den Hangar schleuderte, die Tür verschloss und die beiden Infizierten hinter ein Energiefeld brachte. Anschließend erklärte sie den beiden, dass sie mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert waren und bald zu willenlosen Bestien mutieren würden. Allerdings bemerkte Cade, dass Celeste von der Dunklen Seite umgeben war und konfrontierte sie damit. So erzählte zunächst Celeste ihre Lebensgeschichte und informierte Cade und Azlyn über die Natur der Rakghouls und des Talismans, woraufhin Cade ihr von seiner Mission berichtete. miniatur|rechts|Celeste redet mit [[Cade Skywalker|Cade und Azlyn.]] Während sich Cades Freunde und die Imperialen Ritter gegen die angreifenden Rakghouls wehren mussten, setzte bei Azlyn langsam die Verwandlung in eine der Bestien ein, woraufhin Celeste den beiden einen schnellen Tod versprach. Der jüngste Spross der Skywalker-Familie war jedoch nicht bereit zu glauben, dass er und seine Jugendfreundin verloren waren und wollte von der Jedi-Meisterin wissen, ob es sich um eine Krankheit handelte. Nachdem diese ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie zwar von Sith-Magie erschaffen, jedoch wie ein Virus verbreitet wurde, reinigte Cade Skywalker unter Einsatz seiner Heilungskräfte auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite der Macht und den Erinnerungen an ihre Jugend ihre beiden Körper von der Seuche, was von Karness Muur und Celeste Morne gleichermaßen bestaunt wurde. Als die beiden schließlich geheilt in den Hangar zurückkehrten, teilte Celeste der Gruppe mit, dass sie von seinen Kräften und der Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden beeindruckt war und sich aus diesem Grund seinem Feldzug gegen Darth Krayt anschließen würde. Angriff auf Had Abbadon miniatur|links|Der Angriff auf [[Had Abbadon.]] Nachdem die neue Zweckgemeinschaft aus Celeste, Cades Freunden und Imperialen Rittern einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Sith-Welt Had Abbadon, wo sie die dortige imperiale Basis angriffen. Dabei verwandelte Celeste alle dort stationierten Soldaten in Rakghouls, die anschließend auf den kommandierenden Darth Reave losgingen, bevor sich dieser befreien und nach Coruscant zurückeilen konnte. Obwohl Cade Skywalker das Entkommen des Sith missbilligte, da es nicht seinem Plan entsprach, machte ihm die Jedi-Meisterin klar, dass sein Plan ohnehin einiger Verbesserungen bedurfte. Unterdessen nutzte Cades Gruppe die Zeit des Wartens zum Ausruhen auf der Mynock, während die Ritter Roan Fel über den Talisman in Kenntnis setzten. In der Nacht schlich sich Shado Vao in Celestes Gemächer, wo er eine Vision erlebte, in der der Talisman sich vom Hals der 4000 Jahre alten Frau löste und anschließend ihn in Besitz nahm. Als Celeste den überraschten Twi'lek schließlich nach dem Grund seines Hierseins fragte, gestand er ein, während der Meditation von Muurs Geist gerufen worden zu sein. Allerdings gab er auf Nachfrage ebenfalls zu, Cade zu stoppen, sollte sein Freund zur Dunklen Seite fallen, woraufhin Celeste zu bedenken gab, dass es Skywalker keinesfalls nach Macht verlange und Shados Offenheit für den Einfluss Muurs ihm einiges über sich selbst sagen sollte. Wenig später suchte auch Cade selbst die Jedi-Meisterin auf, um sie dazu anzuhalten, Muurs Gedankenspiele mit seinen Freunden zu beenden, da er sie sonst mitsamt dem Talisman in ein Schwarzes Loch werfen würde. Seine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Sith-Lord brachte Karness Muur zu einem Wutausbruch, den Celeste jedoch einen Moment später wieder eindämmen konnte. Allerdings zeigte sie sich erneut beeindruckt über den jungen Skywalker und erklärte ihm anschließend, dass sie Muurs Gefängnis sei und gleichzeitig auch seine Gefangene. miniatur|rechts|Celeste greift [[Darth Krayt mit einem Blitzgewitter an.]] Tatsächlich lag Celeste mit ihrer Einschätzung Darth Krayts richtig, da dieser sofort auf die Berichte Reaves, Maladis und Wyyrloks über Muur und den Talisman ansprach. Ausschlaggebend für seinen sofortigen Aufbruch nach Had Abbadon war jedoch ein Kommuniqué der von Karness Muur besessenen Celeste, die ihm einen gefesselten Cade Skywalker präsentierte und mit seiner sofortigen Exekution drohte. Als Krayt und seine Lords schließlich eintrafen, bot Muur dem Sith-Lord einen Handel an, bei dem er seinen Körper heilen und ihm helfen würde, die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Der ehemalige Jedi ging bereitwillig auf das Angebot ein, woraufhin Muur mit der Heilung seines Körpers begann. In diesem Moment befreite sich Cade jedoch aus seinen Fesseln und gab das Signal zum Angriff auf die Sith, woraufhin die versteckten Imperialen und Jedi-Ritter auf die Sith losgingen und sich Celeste aus dem Einfluss Muurs befreite. Anschließend forderte sie Darth Krayt zum Kampf, wobei sie auch ihre Rakghouls einsetzte, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Daraufhin versuchte Antares Draco jedoch wie von Imperator Fel befohlen, den Talisman an sich zu nehmen, weshalb ihn Celeste kurzerhand außer Gefecht setzte und Muur ihm erläuterte, dass es ihn nach einem Sith verlange und er deshalb zur Mitwirkung an dieser Scharade bereit war. Als Celeste und Krayt daraufhin erneut die Klingen kreuzten, gab Muur den Rakghouls den Befehl zum Angriff auf Skywalker und seine Freunde. Allerdings gelang es der Jedi-Meisterin erneut, die Kontrolle des Sith-Lords abzuschütteln und den Kampf auf eigene Faust fortzusetzen, obwohl es ihr ohne die Macht der Dunklen Seite sichtlich schwerer fiel, Krayt und Darth Maladi zu widerstehen. Trotz der Einflüsterungen Muurs und der Aufforderungen Darth Krayts, sich der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben, lehnte Celeste dies erneut ab, konnte aufgrund der Anstrengung den Geist des Sith in ihrem Körper nur noch unzureichend zurückhalten. Als Azlyn Rae schließlich einen Angriff auf Krayts ungeschützten Rücken ausführte und dessen Schulter durchbohrte, nutzte Celeste die Gelegenheit und hüllte den Sith-Lord verstärkt durch Muurs Kräfte in einen Sturm aus Macht-Blitzen, bevor sie ihn durch einen Macht-Stoß von einer hohen Klippe stieß. Erlösung miniatur|links|Celestes Tod. Da Azlyn Rae ebenfalls mit voller Wucht von den Blitzen getroffen wurde, fiel sie schwerverletzt zu Boden, was Cade nach dem Verschwinden Krayts zu wütenden Vorwürfen gegenüber Celeste trieb. Diese gab ihm allerdings zu verstehen, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen, um ein größeres Ziel zu erreichen, und Azlyn durchaus bereit war, sich selbst für das Wohl der Galaxis zu opfern. Auch sie selbst habe bereitwillig über Jahrtausende als Gefängnis für Karness Muur fungiert, obwohl sie nun zugeben musste, langsam die Kontrolle über dessen Geist zu verlieren. Erneut brachte sie gegenüber Cade ihre Bewunderung zum Ausdruck, dass er so leicht die Gratwanderung zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite begehe, ohne auch nur ein bisschen von dieser Macht in Versuchung geführt zu werden. Aus diesem Grund war sie zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass allein Cade Skywalker wisse, was zu tun sei, um die Bedrohung durch Muur und seinen Talisman zu beenden. Bevor sie sich bereitwillig von Cades Lichtschwert durchbohren ließ, wurde ihr klar, dass Zayne Carrick in gewisser Weise sein 4000 Jahre altes Versprechen eingehalten hatte und ihr schließlich Cade Skywalker zur Hilfe geschickt hatte. Als ihr Körper zu Boden gefallen war, holte die Zeit ihn ein und ließ ihn umgehend zu Staub zerfallen, Celeste selbst hatte jedoch Erlösung gefunden und konnte endlich in die Macht eingehen. Obwohl Karness Muur sich nach der Befestigung des Talismans am Arm des Jedi bereits siegesgewiss seinen Plänen zur Herrschaft über die Galaxis hingeben wollte, fuhr ihm Cade Skywalker genervt über den Mund. Dabei stellte er erneut die Dummheit der Sith fest und ließ den alten Sith-Lord wissen, dass sein angeblich so perfekter Talisman einige durch die Macht wahrnehmbare Risse aufweise, woraufhin er das Artefakt mit der Bruchpunkt-Technik zerspringen ließ und somit den Geist Karness Muurs zerstörte. Im Anschluss an den Kampf stellten Cade und seine Freunde fest, dass Azlyn noch lebte, aber umgehend medizinische Hilfe benötigte. Durch die Nutzung seiner Heiltechnik konnte Cade seine Jugendfreundin bis zur Ankunft auf Kiffex am Leben erhalten, wo er sie schließlich der Obhut seines Onkels und seiner Tante übergab. Obwohl Darth Krayt den Angriff und anschließenden Sturz von der Klippe überlebt hatte, wurde er während der Bergung von Darth Wyyrlok getötet, der den toten Körper daraufhin nach Coruscant zurückbrachte und erneut in der Stasis platzierte. Laut Wyyrlok sei manchmal der Tod des Träumers essentiell, um den Traum aufrechterhalten zu können.Legacy – Storms Persönlichkeit Der Verlust ihrer Heimat durch den verheerenden Angriff der Sith und die vollständige Auflösung ihrer Familie in der Folgezeit zerstörten Celeste Mornes heile Welt, die sie während ihrer Kindheit und Jugend genießen konnte. Als sie schließlich von Krynda Draay in den Geheimbund aufgenommen wurde, entwickelte sie eine starke Bindung und ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl zu diesem, wodurch die Gemeinschaft zu einer Art Ersatzfamilie für sie wurde. Die erlebte Zerstörungskraft der Sith veranlasste sie dazu, sich die Ideale des Geheimbunds zu eigen zu machen und die Rückkehr der Schreckensmacht mit allen nötigen Mitteln zu verhindern. So wurde sie unter Lucien Draay zu einer der besten Jedi-Schatten, die dem Geheimbund zur Verfügung standen. Um ihre Aufgabe unbehelligt vom Hohen Rat der Jedi zu erfüllen, kleidete sie sich unauffällig und nicht mit den traditionellen Jedi-Roben, vermied den Einsatz ihres Lichtschwertes in der Öffentlichkeit und legte ausschließlich gegenüber Lucien Draay Rechenschaft über ihre Handlungen ab oder nahm neue Aufträge an. Diese erledigte sie mit einem Höchstmaß an Verschwiegenheit und Verlässlichkeit, wobei sie oftmals auch unorthodoxe Wege zum Erfolg wählen musste. Später wurde sie sogar zur Meisterin ernannt und gehörte zu den besten Jedi-Schatten des Geheimbunds und wurde oftmals als Inbegriff seiner Ideale angesehen. miniatur|rechts|Celeste weist Zayne unsanft zurecht. Kontakte mit anderen Jedi oder möglichen Hindernissen bei der Erfüllung ihrer Mission ging Celeste meistens aus dem Weg. Ließ sich eine Zusammenarbeit dennoch nicht vermeiden, legte sie jedoch eine eher schroffe und teils zynische Art an den Tag, was vor allem Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph kurz nach ihrem Zusammentreffen in der Unterstadt von Taris zu spüren bekamen. Trotz ihrer verdeckten Arbeit teilweise außerhalb dessen, was der Orden als legitim erachtete, folgte Celeste ihren eigenen Grundsätzen. Aus diesem Grund lehnte sie es ab, Noana Sowrs vor ihrer Verwandlung zum Rakghoul zu töten oder die drohende Gefahr durch die Mandalorianer und später durch die Rakghoul-Seuche für Alderaan zu ignorieren. Aufgrund dieser Grundsätze entschied sie sich auch dazu, Lucien Draays Befehl nicht zu befolgen und Zayne nicht zu töten. Aus seinen Handlungen und Intentionen hatte sie erkannt, dass er nicht der brutale Mörder sein konnte, als der er von seinem Meister hingestellt wurde. Deshalb verhinderte sie auch, dass er vom Muur-Talisman als Wirt missbraucht wurde und stellte sich dem Artefakt selbst zur Verfügung. miniatur|links|Zayne bringt Celeste zur Vernunft. Erst als der Muur-Talisman von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und sie unter dem Einfluss von Karness Muur stand, gerieten Celestes Grundsätze unbewusst ins Wanken. Erst Zaynes eindringliche Worte konnten sie schließlich wieder zur Vernunft bringen und ließen sie erkennen, dass sie durch den Einsatz der Rakghouls zu dem werden würde, was sie zu bekämpfen geschworen hatte. Deshalb lieferte sie dem Padawan die nötigen Informationen, um den fehlgeleiteten Machenschaften des Geheimbunds ein Ende zu setzen. Obwohl sie Zayne nur kurze Zeit kannte, vertraute sie ihm ihr Leben an, indem sie sich von ihm in Lord Drepas Kerker von der Außenwelt abschneiden ließ und ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, Hilfe zu holen. Als sie nach vier Jahrtausenden in Lord Dreypas Kerker von Darth Vader wiedererweckt wurde, fühlte sie eine tiefe Enttäuschung über Zaynes Scheitern. Jedoch waren auch nach dieser langen Zeit ihre Prinzipien noch vorhanden und so verweigerte sie Darth Vader den Muur-Talisman, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie selbst seine Macht einsetzen musste. Die zwanzig Jahre bis zum Eintreffen der Rebellen-Allianz waren von der Einsamkeit auf dem unbekannten Mond dominiert und machten Celeste offen für die Einflüsterungen des Sith-Lords. Jedoch erkannte sie durch das Zusammentreffen mit den Skywalker-Zwillingen schließlich, dass sie selbst über ihr Schicksal entscheiden und Karness Muur auch weiterhin – in Abgeschiedenheit – die Stirn bieten sowie jeglichen Einfluss auf die Galaxis verwehren musste. Schließlich bot die Zeit zusammen mit Cade Skywalker für Celeste die seit Jahrtausenden gesuchte Möglichkeit, sowohl die Bedrohung durch den Geist Muurs zu beenden als auch Rettung für die eigene Seele zu erlangen. Die Jedi-Meisterin hatte erkannt, dass Zayne Carrick in gewisser Weise sein Versprechen doch noch eingelöst hatte. So gab sich Celeste nach dem Tod Darth Krayts bereitwillig dem Tod hin, sodass Skywalker den Talisman mit der Bruchpunkt-Technik vernichten und so Karness Muur eliminieren konnte. Fähigkeiten Neben ihrer bereits erwähnten Fähigkeiten im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Auftrag als Jedi-Schatten, dem Untertauchen und Operieren ohne Aufsehen zu verursachen, beherrschte Celeste eine beachtliche Zahl an Macht-Fähigkeiten. Dazu gehörten beispielsweise die Telekinese, Macht-Schub und Jedi-Gedankentrick. Darüber hinaus war Celeste eine Meisterin im Umgang mit ihrem gelben Lichtschwert, was sie im Kampf gegen die Rakghouls, Mandalorianer, Sturmtruppen und Darth Vader bewies, und beherrschte die Sprachen Basic und Bocce. Durch den Muur-Talisman erlangte sie auch die Fähigkeit, Techniken der Dunklen Seite einzusetzen, so beispielsweise die Macht-Rage, die ihre Angriffe durch die Kraft ihres Zorns verstärkte. Die signifikanteste Veränderung war jedoch die Fähigkeit, allein mittels ihres Willens verschiedene Lebewesen in Rakghouls zu verwandeln und sich Untertan zu machen. Durch die Macht konnte sie die willenlosen Bestien kontrollieren und wusste über den Aufenthaltsort jedes einzelnen Rakghouls Bescheid, wodurch sie diese zur Informationsbeschaffung nutzen und gezielte Befehle erteilen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Die „schlafende Schönheit“. *Celeste Morne wurde als weiblicher Hauptcharakter für die serienübergreifende Handlung von Vector entwickelt. Dabei entschieden die beteiligten Autoren sich bewusst für eine Person als verbindendes Element der vier Teile, um einerseits Probleme bei der Einführung neuer Gefäße für den Talisman zu vermeiden und andererseits die Freiheit zu haben, ihren Charakter tiefergehend zu erforschen und ihr endgültiges Schicksal zu bestimmen.Interview mit John Ostrander auf ComicBookRessources.com Dabei zeichnete hauptsächlich Jan Duursema für das Design Celestes verantwortlich, um ihr sowohl das Aussehen einer „schlafenden Schönheit“ als auch in gewissem Maße eine harte Erscheinung zu verleihen. John Jackson Miller brachte die Idee ein, Celeste als Jedi-Schatten zu etablieren, um die Nichtbeachtung ihres Verschwindens in der galaktischen Geschichte zu erklären.Interview mit den Autoren und Zeichnern auf ComicBookRessources.com Laut eigener Aussagen baute Miller verschiedene Hinweise auf die zukünftige Entwicklung des Charakters in die Handlung ein, obwohl er bereits zu Anfang entschieden hatte, in welcher Weise Celeste auch in der Dark Times-Epoche auftreten konnte. So konnte man beispielsweise annehmen, dass Celeste zur Verbannten aus Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords werden würde , ebenso wie das Titelbild des folgenden Comics Exalted mit Jarael in Verkleidung interessierte Fans dahingehend beeinflussen sollte, dass diese glaubten, Celeste würde auch weiterhin in der KotOR-Epoche verweilen. *Der Name Celeste ist auf das lateinische Wort „caelestis“ zurückzuführen, was so viel wie „himmlisch“ bedeutet. *Interessanterweise gehören sowohl „Celeste“ als auch „Morne“ zu den zufälligen Namen, die von Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords am Anfang des Spiels für die Benennung der Verbannten zur Verfügung stehen. *Auf dem Cover zum vierten amerikanischen Vector-Einzelheft ist Celeste fälschlicherweise mit blauem Lichtschwert dargestellt. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Vector *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Dark Times'' – Parallelen *''Dark Times'' – Vector *''Rebellion'' – Vector *''Legacy'' – Vector *''Legacy'' – Der schmale Grat *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''R2-D2s Datenbank'' (Nr. 72 und 73) *''Technical Headquarters'' (Nr. 72) Einzelnachweise en:Celeste Morne es:Celeste Morne fi:Celeste Morne ru:Селеста Морн Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi des Geheimbunds Kategorie:Jedi-Schatten Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi Kategorie:Legends